1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of chairs and more specifically to chair rungs and the like. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a novel and useful system that can be used as a chair rung repair kit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Chairs and other seating arrangements usually comprise a seat which is attached to a plurality of legs in order to provide support therefor. Behind the seat there may be a back to support the user. In between the legs there are usually a plurality of rungs which are used to connect the legs and affix them in a position so that support is provided on a continuing basis. Most of these chairs are made from wood which is a convenient and cost-effective material. The rungs are usually attached to the legs by a dowel-type arrangement. Here, a hole is drilled into the leg and a dowel formed on the end of the rung. Thus, when the rung is forced into the hole on the leg, glue is usually applied to insure a tight and even fit. However, many of these attachments come apart over a period of time as the glue dries out. The rungs must then be removed and re-fitted in order to provide the requisite support. This is a time consuming and costly step and usually requires someone with a chair making skill to provide this repair.
These are a few so-called chair rung repair kits described in the prior art. Most of these involve some kind of re-gluing device. These are not satisfactory since the glue can dry out again and the rung can again come apart from the leg of the chair. A few devices in the prior art furnish some kind of wedge that can be placed within the receiving hole on the chair leg. This system also lacks permanence. Thus, there is a pressing need for convenient chair rung repair kit that can provide an easy, long lasting repair for chair rungs that have come apart from the legs.